Mishrak ac Thull
Mishrak ac Thull was the homeland of the Thulls. Its capital city was Thull Mardu, the site of the Battle of Thull Mardu. It was the central Western Angrarak kingdom, bordered by Algaria to the west, Gar og Nadrak to the northeast, and Cthol Murgos to the south. Two rivers drain into the county, the River Cordu (which forms a natural border with the Nadraks) and the River Mardu. Mishrak ac Thull has extensive grasslands perfect for cattle, and eastern foothill that are a continuation of the Nadrak Forest. At the time of the Belgariad, the total population was estimated at 5 million. History Mishrak ac Thull was one of the three Angarak nations that were formed on the western continent following Belgarath's successful retrieval of the Orb of Aldur from Cthol Mishrak. After Belgarath and his companions had finished their task, Torak destroyed the city and drove out its inhabitants. In preparation of a future war, Torak sent the inhabitants to the western continent to stand guard and wait for when the time would be right. In so doing, the nations of Cthol Murgos, Gar og Nadrak, and Mishrak ac Thull were born. Unfortunately, the societies that were ported over did not work very well. Torak had simply assumed that the people of his city were merely different tribes of Angaraks. He had spent so long trying to subdue the Orb that he had not paid attention to societal changes over the centuries.In what could only be called class-based selective breeding, three castes had developed: namely the Murgos, "nobleman or warrior', Nadrak "merchant" or "townsman", and Thull "peasant", or "serf". As a result, each society did not develop in a dynamic manner. Thulls were too thick-witted and uneducated to set up a stable government, whereas the Murgos felt that work was beneath their dignity, and Nadraks could only swindle each other. Social Organization Thulldom had a nominal monarchy, which was marked by tractable and typically slow-witted kings, such as King Gethel Hrok. There were also ranks within Thull society. Nobles were knowns Lords of the Mark. Warriors were a large class. Guptors, a Thull term for the wealthy, made up the next class, Commons were farmers or porters, and at the bottom were the slaves. Nevertheless, all were subject to the desires of the Grolims, Murgos, or when the situation presented itself, the Malloreans. Thulldom was almost always the first place the Grolims went to for ritual sacrifices. Living in perpetual fear, the Thulls either worked their entire lives in order to purchase a slave to take their place in case they were selected for sacrifice, or the women sought to be perpetually pregnant in order to be recused from the ritual. Some, smarter or more well-off than others, would establish large slave pens to avoid sacrifice for themselves or those willing to pay a price. As one can probably tell, this did not make for an effective government or society. Village life was the highest level of social order that Thulls could really put into practice. Even cities such as Thull Mardu, were really more of a cluster of villages than an actual city. Nevertheless, the Thulls were typically farmers, but due to the low topsoil, the labor could be backbreaking even to get the smallest yield . During times of war they were stock infantry often used in the first waves of battle. Holidays All of Angarak observe the following holidays: Festival of Torak- The day of Torak's birth. Supposedly. A small number of sacrifices are made. Day of the Wounding- The day commemorating Torak's wounding by the Orb. Several sacrifices are made. Day of the Casting Out- The day when Belgarath, Cherek Bear-Shoulders and his sons came spirited away the Orb and Torak tore down Cthol Mishrak. Many sacrifices are made. Day of the Grief Place- A date of a major battle against Drasnia. An orgy of sacrifices. References Eddings, David and Leigh ''The Rivan Codex '', "The Angarak Kingdoms" pp.271-301, Del Rey/Ballantine 1998 Category:Nations in the "Garion" novels